


Awkward

by onetruefangirl25



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, F/M, Getting in Trouble, Honor, Leorai - Freeform, Romance, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Karai are caught doing things Sensei disapproves of. He and Leonardo have a talk the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I agree with nothing Sensei said XD

It was a uneventful day for the turtles. Donnie was working quietly in the lab, Raph was topside at Casey's apartment, and Mikey was playing videogames in his room. Leo and Karai had decided to watch a movie that evening finding nothing better to do with their time. Karai had decided on Titanic at random finding it to be the only thing on while Leo made some popcorn for the two of them. When Leo came back and sat down, Karai automatically snuggled up close to his side. He set the popcorn between them and put his arm around her. He tried to concentrate on the movie but about a third of the way through it, he had lost interest. Instead he focused his attention to his girlfriend who seemed to be oddly engrossed with the movie. He moved in and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. She looked up at him with half-hooded eyes and their eyes locked. In that moment he felt like he gravitated towards her. Nothing else mattered. He gently leaned down and planted his lips on hers. It was meant to be a soft kiss but it turned into something more. It was passionate, and fiery. The movie long forgotten, they began to make out.

\---Same time: Sensei's Room---

It was nearly 11:00 at night when Splinter's soap opera finished. He turned off the TV and slowly got up. He was just going to make himself a cup of tea before he went to bed. He walked out of his room, through the dojo, and into the living space on his way to the kitchen. He halted in his path when he saw two figures on the couch. That's when he saw his beloved son Leonardo and his daughter Karai, making out. Yes, Splinter had accepted their relationship and given his blessing because they were in love and technically not related in any sense but this was unacceptable. In Japan he would never have done such things with Tang Shen before he asked her hand in marriage. He knew that this was accepted in the modern culture in America but this was technically his roof and he wouldn't stand for it. "What is going on in here?" He asked in a authoritized tone. Immediately Leo and Karai broke apart blushing and breathing heavily. "Leonardo, Mewa, I'm very disappointed in you both. When I agreed to give my blessing I had not intended for you to abuse that power and escalate your relationship so quickly. I shall talk to you both in the morning. Also, you are not permitted to sleep in the same room tonight, Karai must go back to her old room. That is all." He said affirmatively. "Hai Sensei" they both said quietly, getting up and heading to their separate rooms. 

\---The Next Morning---

After practice Splinter had asked to speak to Leonardo privately. All three brothers had given him that look that said 'Oooh your in trooooublllle'. Karai hadn't made eye contact and just left with the other three brothers. "Leonardo, my son, it seems we need to have a talk about morals" Sensei started. Leo kneeled before him and sighed but listened. "I have made you leader because you are responsible and showed you had what it took to take into consideration everything while not making rash decisions that would hurt the team" Sensei said pacing "this should also apply to your personal life" he said. Leo nodded blushing slightly. Was he was really having this talk with his father? Talk about awkward. "What you were doing last night was unacceptable. I know that the intention of your actions were not to go farther than kissing yes?" He asked. Leo blushed a little more an nodded. "Good, but still those actions are intimate in showing affection. You should respect a woman enough to wait until marriage to do such things with her Leonardo. I know you are young and you wish to do things with probably the only person who will accept you for what you are but it is worth it to wait...am I clear Leonardo?" Splinter said. "Yes Sensei" he said. "Good, you should now know it is forbidden to do these things until later in life...it is for the best my son." "Yes Sensei...I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I will only continue those acts if Karai and I are lucky enough to get married in the future." Splinter smiled "This is good to  
know my son, you are dismissed."


End file.
